Cardcaptor Sakura La nouvelle aventure!
by jackpot4
Summary: Une nouvelle menace fait face à notre bande de chasseurs de cartes... Sauront-ils la combatre?
1. Une journée qui tourne mal

Cette histoire ce déroule avant le deuxième film et après l'anime. Je me suis imaginé moi-même une petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.  
  
Une journée qui tourne mal  
  
Sakura: Carte du vol Kero: Attention Sakura Sakura: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Elle se réveilla  
  
Kero: Eh... Ça va Sakura? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Sakura: Je crois que j'ai fais un drôle de rêve, Kero : Que s'est-il passé? Sakura: J'étais au cours de Gym et.. J'ai comme senti quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi! Kero : Alors. est ce que tu peux me dire ce qu' il y avait? Sakura : Et bien. je ne sais plus!  
  
Elle regarda son cadran et constata qu'elle avait prit du retard. Sakura : Ah non. je suis en retard. je suis en retard! Kero: Eille Sakura, Tu ne me raconte pas ton rêve? Sakura: Non, je dois aller me préparer pour l'école et Tiffany va venir ce soir. Kero: Tu lui demanderas d'apporter du gâteau Sakura: Tu pense vraiment juste à manger Kero: Que veux-tu! Je suis comme ça  
  
Elle s'habilla à la course et descendit à la cuisine Sakura: Papa, où et passé Thomas? Dominique: Il vient juste de partir, Tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veux le rattraper!  
  
Elle engloutit son repas en moins de deux, enfila ses patins, embrassa son père et parti rejoindre son frère. Sakura: Thomas. Thomas. attend-moi!! Thomas: Tu n'aurais pas du poiroter dans le lit. C'est ça quand on se lève tard!  
  
Sakura vit Mathieu Mathieu : Eille. attendez-moi!! Sakura: Ça va Mathieu? Mathieu: Oui très bien mais toi... tu n'as pas l'air d'aller aujourd'hui? Est-ce que je me trompe? Sakura: C'est que j'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit. Thomas: Bon, nous on va y aller. Mathieu et Thomas : Bye Sakura Sakura: bye!  
  
Rendu à l'école Tiffany: Salut Sakura Sakura: Ah... Allo Tiffany Tiffany: Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller aujourd'hui! Sakura: Non, c'est vrai, je ne peux rien te cacher! J'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Tiffany: Raconte-moi ça Sakura: J'étais dans le cours de Gym et... Tiffany : Est-ce que Kero est au courrant? Sakura : Et bien je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parlé car je me lui levé en retard!  
  
La cloche retentit Sakura: Je te raconterais ça plus tard, pour le moment, nous devrions aller en classe.  
  
À la récréation, il se passa quelque chose de bizarre. Sakura eu un malaise! Alors, elle s'est ramassé à l'infirmerie pour se reposer! Sakura: Que s'est-il passé? Tiffany: Tu as eu un malaise. Tu ne devrais pas faire de gym aujourd'hui? Tu devrais rentrer|. Sakura: Mais non. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Rendu au cours de gym. Le prof de gym: Allez Sakura, c'est à ton tous Sakura: Je suis prête..... aaaaaaaaaaaaaa Tiffany: Sakura!!!!!  
  
Kero sort du sac à Sakura mais heureusement, personne ne l'a vu! Kero : Attention Sakura! Sakura (pense) : Je vais utiliser la carte du vol!!!.... CARTE DU VOL!! Kero : Attention Sakura. elle est juste derrière toi! Sakura : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Elle se réveilla.  
  
Sakura: C'est bizarre, cela ressemble beaucoup à mon rêve mais. je ressens toujours cette mystérieuse sensation!! Kero: Ça va Sakura? Tiffany n'est pas venue hier soir. Sakura: Je sais je sais  
  
Son portable sonna Sakura: Oui allô! C'est toi Tiffany? ..: Allô Sakura Sakura: Mais. mais.. c'est toi Lionel? Lionel: ... Sakura (elle rougit): Ah.. Je suis contente de te parler... Tu es revenue quand de Hong Kong? Lionel: Hier soir Sakura: Mais pourquoi es- tu revenu? Lionel : C'est que j'étais inquiet pour toi. J'ai eu un pressentiment que quelque chose allait se passer! Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par pressentiment? Lionel: Je ne sais pas encore mais nous allons bientôt le découvrir. Sakura: Est-ce que ça te tente de venir faire un tour chez moi? Lionel: Je n'attendais plus que ça.. j'arrive  
  
Elle descendit à la cuisine pour préparer un délicieux goûter pour Lionel. Elle déboula les escaliers et resta allonger sur le sol.  
  
( à suivre) 


	2. Le rêve oublié

LE RÊVE OUBLIER  
  
  
  
Ding dong Étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne à la maison a part Sakura, Kero décida d'aller ouvrir, en croyants que c'était ses délicieux gâteaux. Kero: Quoi!! Que fais-tu ici gamin? Lionel: Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, je suis venu voir Sakura pas un ours en peluche. Kero: Quoi? Répète un peu ce que tu as dit???? Lionel: Avec plaisir! peluche peluche peluche  
  
Tiffany est sur le chemin de la maison de Sakura. Elle reconnaît Lionel au loin. Croyant qu'il était en train de jaser avec Sakura, elle se mit à courir aussi vite que possible car elle avait hâte de revoir ce charment couple. Tiffany: Allô Lionel, Tu es venu voir Sakura? Lionel: J'aimerais bien mais cette imbécile d'ours en peluche refuse de me laisser passer. Tiffany: Allons Kero, soit poli et laisse entrer les invités. Est-ce que tu sais ou es Sakura, j'ai apporté des gâteaux pour elle. Kero: Si tu me donnes des gâteaux, je vous laisse passer. Tiffany: D'accord et maintenant, laisse nous passer.  
  
À l'intérieur Lionel: Regardez...  
  
Lionel se mit à courir vers sa direction. Tiffany la vit au loin et se mit à pleurer la croyant blessée. Avec l'aide ses amis, Sakura se relève avec de la difficulté mais réussie à ce tenir debout. Sakura: Mais... qu'est ce que je fais ici? Tiffany, Lionel et Kero: Tu étais étendu au pied des escaliers Sakura: Mais qui êtes vous? Lionel: Tu ne nous reconnais pas? Sakura: Non, je ne crois pas Tiffany: Tu es sure que tu te souviens plus de nous? Sakura: Je suis... aille... j'ai mal à la tête. Tiffany: Kero, est ce que tu sais s'il a des pilules pour Sakura? Kero: Non... ça ressemble à des gâteaux ses trucs? Lionel: Mais non espèce d'idiot, je vais aller les chercher... Sakura... repose-toi sur le divan? Sakura: Ah, d'accord  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Lionel revient avec un verre d'eau et des pilules entre les mains. Kero, croyant que c'était des gâteaux, en pris une et fut aussitôt déçu! Tiffany: Sakura, tu allais me raconter le rêve que tu avais fais!! Sakura: Ah oui? Bon. C'est... euh... j'étais... je ne me souviens plus, je suis navré! Lionel: Sakura... est ce que je peux savoir c'est quoi tu as? Sakura: Je... Thomas: Allô tout le monde! Tiffany: Thomas, Sakura a mal à la tête. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle ne se souvient plus de rien. Lionel: Nous sommes très inquiets pour elle. Thomas: Kero, est- ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu étais supposer de la surveiller! Kero : Je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passer. J'étais en train de manger du gâteau quand ça sonné à la porte. Je suis allé répondre et s'étais le gamin. Lionel: Eh oui. C'Est moi qui ai sonné à la porte. Kero ne voulait pas nous laisser passer mais une chance que Tiffany est arrivé. Sans elle, je suis sure que Kéro ne l'aurait même pas su qu'elle était tombée. Tiffany : Ce que nous savon c'est qu'elle était au pied des escaliers, coucher sur le sol. Lionel : Sakura, Tu ne te souviens plus de rien? Ce qui c'est passé entre. à l'aéro. Sakura: Je crois que non... je suis désolé  
  
Lionel versa une larme sur la joue Sakura: Qu'est ce que tu as... pourquoi tu pleures?  
  
Lionel essuie sa larme et dit Lionel: Non.. ça va Tiffany: Est-ce que je peux te parler Lionel... seul a seul ? Lionel: D'accord  
  
Tous les deux, ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir pour discuter. Mais, il ne lâchèrent pas Sakura des yeux. Kero. durant se temps. tenait compagnie a Sakura essayant de découvrir ce qu'il n'allait pas Tiffany: Qu'est ce que tu as Lionel? Lionel: J'ai de la peine Tiffany: De la peine???? Mais pourquoi? Lionel : Car elle ne se souvient plus de rien de notre. amitié. elle et. Thomas: Sakura, Tu devrais te mettre au lit. Tu vas voir. Après. tu te sentiras mieux. Thomas (pense) : Je vais appeler 'pa pour lui informer à propos de Sakura!  
  
DRING Thomas: J'y vais Sakura: Bon, moi je vais aller me coucher car je suis très fatigué à cause de mon mal de tête. Lionel et Tiffany: Tu ne veux pas prendre ta pilule avant de partir? Sakura: Non... de toute façon, je suis sure que ça va aller mieux demain. Bonne nuit vous deux Tiffany et Lionel: Bonne nuit Sakura Thomas: Tiffany, c'était ta mère et elle s'en vient te chercher. Tiffany: D'accord. Lionel, est ce que tu veux que ma mère vienne te porter? De toute façon, c'est sur le chemin? Lionel: D'accord  
  
  
  
( à suivre) 


	3. Le secret

Le secret  
  
Dans la chambre de Sakura Sakura : Bon. où est ma chambre déjà? Je crois que c'est ici!  
  
Sakura ouvra la porte et Kero sauta sur elle. Kero: Je suis désolé Sakura (En tenant une jolie fleur dans sa bouche) Sakura: Désolé? Mais pourquoi? Kero: Je n'ai pu rien faire pour empêcher cet incident. Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver!! Sakura: Mais non. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste un petit mal de tête... mais... est ce que je peux savoir qui tu es? Kero: Mais... c'est moi Keroberos! Le gardien des cartes et du sceptre magique! Sakura: Les cartes? Le sceptre magique? Kero: Oui... tu ne te souviens pas? Sakura: Non, je ne crois pas savoir ce que c'est. est ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer? Kero: Et bien le collier que tu as dans le cou c'est le sceptre magique. Sakura: D'accord et ça sert à quoi? Kero: Et bien puisque tu as des pouvoir magique, tu peux prendre l'apparence des cartes et avoir leur pouvoir! Sakura: Mais. c'est quoi leur pouvoir et comment je fais? Kero : Et bien, grâce à une formule, ton collier se transforme en sceptre et c'est grâce à ça que tu peux utiliser les cartes de clow maintenant sous le nom de cartes de Sakura!  
  
Kero alla chercher les cartes de Sakura dans son tiroir. Alors, tous, tournèrent autour d'elle car, ils étaient très inquiets. Kero: Tu vois... c'Est ça les cartes et ils sont tous à toi. Sakura: Je comprends tout maintenant mais toi. pourquoi tu as l'apparence d'un ours en peluche? Et que fais-tu ici? Kero: Et bien. je n'ai pas que cette apparence là. Je suis aussi un gros lion avec des belles ailes et très beau. Je suis ici pour t'aider dans ta mission et puisque tu les as toutes capturées, je peux reprendre ma vraie forme originale. Sakura: D'accord, je suis très ravie de savoir qui je suis et que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques. Mais de toute façon, je dois aller me coucher car j'ai un mal de tête et je suis très fatigué. Bonne nuit Keroberos. Et vous aussi les cartes. Les cartes et Kero: Bonne nuit ma très cher Sakura. Kero (pense) : J'espère qu'elle va aller mieux car quelque chose l'attend demain!!  
  
Pendant ce temps, Tiffany, Lionel et Thomas sont en train de jaser Lionel: Et puis tu es arrivé et tu connais la suite Tiffany: Est-ce que ton père est au courant? Thomas: Non, j'ai essayé de le rejoindre mais je n'ai pas réussi... Sûrement à cause de son travail... Tiffany, est-ce que tu les a apporté? Lionel: De quoi? Est- ce que je pourrait le savoir? Tiffany: Non, je voulais les apporter mais, je les ai oublié! J'avais téléphoné ici mais personne ne répondait. Même pas sur le petit cellulaire. Alors, j'ai décidé de venir ici pour en avoir le c?ur net! Thomas: D'accord, je comprends. Lionel: De quoi... je veux savoir? Thomas: Est-ce que tu crois que je devrais lui dire? Tiffany (en chuchotant): Tu devrais pas lui dire. Tu te souviens? C'est une surprise! Thomas ( en chuchotant): D'accord.. je lui dirai pas!  
  
BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Tiffany: Je crois que c'est ma mère, on doit y aller. Tiffany et Lionel: A demain Thomas Thomas: Bye Tiffany, Bye Lionel. (Il pense) J'aurais du lui dire j'aurais du lui dire. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait?  
  
Kero descendit les escalier et vit Thomas se frapper la tête contre le mur. Kero: Eh mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu fais ça? Tu vas briser le mur! Thomas: Je ne lui ai pas dit quand j'avais l'occasion idéal. Pourquoi je lui ai pas dit? Kero: A tiffany??? Tu ne lui a pas encore dit? Thomas: Je n'ai pas le courrage. Je sais pas encore comment elle va réagir. Kero: Eh bien quand tu vas lui dire, ce seras le seul moyen de savoir sa réaction! Thomas: Tu crois que je devrais lui dire?  
  
(à suivre) 


	4. Le piquenique

LE PIQUE-NIQUE  
  
Le lendemain... tôt le matin... enfin... pas trop tôt.  
  
DRING DRING Sakura: Allô! Qui est à l'appareil? Tiffany: Allô, c'est Tiffany, j'espère que je ne te réveille pas? Sakura: Mais non, je faisais mon lit et je donnais une sucrerie à. tu sais. la peluche? Tiffany: Hihihi! Mais non, ce n'est pas une peluche, c'est Kero. Je suis contente que je te dérange pas trop! Sakura: Eh bien, j'ai une grosse prune sur la tête mais à part ça, c'est bien beau! Tiffany: Ok... Alors. C'est quoi tu fais aujourd'hui? Sakura: Je ne sais pas trop. Je vais peut-être regarder la poussière tomber! Pourquoi? Tiffany: Hihihi! Est-ce que tu veux faire quelque chose avec Lionel et moi? Sakura: Lionel?? Je serais très ravie car il est très sympa et. trop mignon quand il souri. hihihi. Sakura cria: Est-ce que je peux sortir avec mes amis ? Thomas: D'accord mais. je veux que tu reviennes pour le souper! Sakura: D'accord! Sakura: Il est d'accord alors, ou on s'en va? Tiffany: Et bien, on va aller faire un pique-nique pis après, on va aller à l'aquarium! Sakura: D'accord, alors, tu viens me chercher? Tiffany: Oui et Lionel va être la! Sakura : Chouette, chouette, chouette! Alors, bye à tout à l'heure !! Tiffany: Bye Sakura!  
  
Après avoir raccroché, elle monta dans sa chambre puis donna un bisou sur le museau à Kero. Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle décendit les escalier à tâtons toute heureuse d'aller jouer avec ses amies! Le temps de dire au revoir à son frère que Tiffany et les autres sont déjà arrivé! Sakura embarqua toute heureuse dans la voiture et prit le siège a coté de Lionel. Rendu au pique-nique. le temps de trouver un endroit confortable et de s'installer, cela n'a prit de 10 minutes. Lionel: Je suis content que tu as pu venir aujourd'hui Sakura. Tiffany: D'accord. Après le pique-nique, on pourrait aller ce promener dans le coin. Est-ce que tu es d'accord? Lionel: Oui, ça me va Sakura: Mais, c'Est quoi cette nourriture la??? C'est tout gluant et tout rouge. BEURKKK Tiffany : hihihi. mais, c'est du jello. ta friandise préférée!!! Sakura : Ah!!! Mais c'est très bon ce truc là!... Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici justement?? Tiffany et Lionel: On fait un pique-nique. Tiffany: Alors, après le dîner, est ce que ça va vous tenter d'aller se promener dans les bois?? Sakura et Lionel: D'accord. Mais après le repas car moi je meurs de faim Tiffany(pense): Kero et Thomas doivent être très inquiet. Et dire que Kero ne goûtera pas aux friandises que je lui ai préparé. C'est dommage.  
  
Après le magnifique festin préparé par Tiffany, tous, rangèrent et se rendirent dans les bois non loin de là. Lionel regarda Sakura d'un air très inquiet. Tout à coup, Sakura arrêta net de marcher. Lionel : Sakura. ça ne va pas?? Sakura: Je me ne sens pas bien du tout. Tout tourne autour de moi!! J'aimerais ça m'asssire un p..  
  
Elle tomba sur le sol mais Lionel et Tiffany l'ont attrapé juste a temps. Lionel: Sakura, répond moi... Sakura..  
  
Tout les deux se mirent à pleurer car, il croient que elle va encore perdre la mémoire mais cette fois si, ça situation va être pire. Tiffany était très inquiète pour elle car elle ne veux pas perdre sa meilleure amie. Lionel: Sakura, répond-moi, Sakura, est-ce que ça va?  
  
Sakura ne répond pas. Elle a encore les deux yeux fermé et n'a pas encore bougé. Tiffany: Attend moi ici, je vais appeler Thomas. Ne bouge pas. Lionel: D'accord mais essaye de te dépêcher. Appelle aussi l'ambulance,  
  
Tiffany se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Le plus vite possible. Et en moins de 10 minutes, elle arriva à une cabine téléphonique ou elle appela Thomas.  
  
Lionel essuya ses larmes. Lionel: Sakura, allez, je sais que tu peux te réveiller. J'ai confiance en toi.  
  
Après quelques minutes, Thomas arriva tout essoufflé et très inquiet pour sa petite s?ur.  
  
Lionel: Tu as fait ça vite. Thomas: Ne pose pas de questions idiotes. Lionel, que s'est-il passé? Lionel: Elle est tombée mais je ne sais pas pourquoi!  
  
Lionel et Thomas la tienne dans les bras et leur larme coulèrent car, il pensait au pire. Lionel leva la tête et vit Tiffany avec quelqu'un. Mais, qui est cette personne. Lionel le reconnu aussitôt. C'est bel et bien Anthony. Lionel: Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Anthony? Antony: Et bien, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit. Sakura est mal en point. Est-ce que vous savez c'est quoi elle à? Aussi, j'ai eu un pressentiment que quelque chose arrivait à Sakura. Je vois que je me ne suis pas tromper. Tiffany: Thomas, je suis contente que tu sois venue aussi vite. Ça fait même pas 5 minutes que je t'ai téléphoné et tu es déjà la!! Thomas : Aussitôt que tu as dit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sakura, je suis venue aussi vite que possible. Lionel: Mais, on voit que tu tien beaucoup à ta petite s?ur. Hihihi Thomas : Mais non, godzilla est une vraie peste. Tu crois vraiment que.  
  
Sakura ouvrit enfin les yeux malgré qu'il soit enfin temps. Elle se mit à crier de toutes ses forces. Mais, elle vit quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Très peur. Elle était terroriser. Quand tout a coup, ce fut le silence total. On entendait même une mouche voler. Lionel croyant que c'était fini prend Sakura dans ses bras. Elle était froide. Elle était... morte. Lionel et les autre commençaient à se sentir très mal. Il n'aurait pas du l'emmener avec eux au pique-nique. Il aurait du y penser plus tôt. Tous se mirent à pleurer mais Thomas refusait de laisser couler ses larmes. Il prit son cellulaire et appela tout de suite une ambulance.  
  
Après quelques minutes d'attente qui semblait ne plus finir, les ambulanciers arrivèrent enfin. Ils emmenèrent Sakura avec eux et invita tous les autres à venir avec elle dans l'ambulance car elle aura besoin de leur compagnie. Thomas refusa d'embarqué mais, puisque qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Sakura seul, il décida d'y aller avec eux, laissant sa moto dans le bois accrocher à un arbre. Les ambulanciers essayèrent de la réanimer mais après quelques minutes, rien n'avait marché alors, ils décidèrent de laisser tombé en croyant qu'il était trop tard.  
  
(à suivre) 


	5. L'étrange fille, partie I

L'étrange fille Partie I  
  
Lionel : Je crois que le pique-nique est gâché. Je suis si triste. Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Thomas : Mais non, tu n'y es pour rien. Je te remercie d'avoir rattraper Sakura avant qu'elle tombe. Elle aurait pu se blesser. Lionel: Eh. merci! Anthony: Je suis sure que Sakura va bien! Tiffany : Je ne comprends pas. Anthony : Je sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais je suis sure que Sakura va ouvrir ses yeux avant d'être rendu à l'hôpital.  
  
Dans l'ambulance, Lionel se senti tout bizarre. Il commença à s'endormir malgré qu'il ne soit pas encore l'heure de souper. Alors, il ferma les yeux. Lionel fait un rêve très bizarre. Il entendait une fille crier. Mais, il n'est pas capable de savoir à qui appartenait cette belle voix. Elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Après un court moment il réussit à savoir à qui appartient cette voix. Mais oui, c'Est bien elle. C'est Sakura. Il se mit à courir. Lionel ( en criant): Sakura, est ce que c'est toi? Sakura: Aidez-moi............. Aidez-moi.......... Je vous en supplie.  
  
Lionel était maintenant sur. Sakura est bel et bien vivante.  
  
Il se mit à crier. Tiffany et les autres s'avancèrent près de lui en croyant qui s'était fait mal. Tiffany avait très peur pour lui. Elle pense que ça va arriver comme Sakura et mourir. Ils étaient tous très inquiets. Il ouvrit les yeux et cria de nouveau. Un des ambulanciers arriva en arrière mais, il était trop tard. Lionel était rendu comme Sakura. Mort et froid. Les ambulanciers sont très inquiets pour le sort des deux enfants.  
  
Mais pendant ce temps... Lionel: Sakura, Sakura, où es-tu? Je t'entends mais je ne te vois pas. Sakura: Suis le son de ma voix et tu vas pouvoir t'y rendre mais dépêche- toi. J'ai vraiment peur. Lionel: Sakura, attend moi, j'arrive.  
  
Après quelques minutes de course, il la vit enfin au loin. Il était si heureux. Mais, il vit Sakura pleurer. Sakura: Aide-moi... elle me fait mal.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dams l'ambulance Les ambulanciers: Et que s'est-il passé ensuite? Anthony: Il à ouvert les yeux et c'Est mit à crier. Puis, après, c'est le silence. Tiffany: Il s'est passé la même chose avec Sakura. Est-ce que vous croyez que vous pouvez les sauver? Les ambulanciers : Cela va dépendre. On ne peut rien faire. C'est eux qui peuvent se sauver seul. Thomas : Je ne comprends pas. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour les sauver mais c'est Sakura et Lionel qui vont se sauver tout seul? Pouvez-vous nous expliquer? Les ambulanciers : C'Est exact mais on a pas le droit de vous en dire plus.  
  
Tiffany regarda Anthony le croyant coupable de tout ce qui se passa. Tiffany ( en murmurant): Est-ce que c'est toi qui fait du mal à mes amis?  
  
Anthony lui fit signe que non.  
  
Si on retournait voir nos deux chasseurs de cartes Lionel: Sakura, je ne peux pas t'aider car, je ne voie que de l'ombrage. Sakura: Cette fille me fait mal. Très mal. Fait quelque chose Lionel: Quoi... quelle fille? Elle te fait mal?? Elle ressemble à quoi? Sakura: ( en maquant de souffle et en pleurant): Elle est tout de bleu vêtu et a 2 petites couettes chaque coté de la tête. Lionel: Mais quoi d'autre? Sakura: Je ressens quelque chose mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Cela ressemble à une sorte de pouvoir plus puissant que le mien. Lionel : Moi, je ne ressens pas cette force mystérieuse. Lionel pense : Il faut que j'aide Sakura. Elle à mal. Mais, c'Est quoi je devrai faire si elle a des pouvoirs magiques?  
  
  
  
Il prit son courage à deux mains pour délivrer Sakura. Il sortit son épée ( car il la traîne toujours avec lui) et appela le dieu du tonnerre. Lionel: Toi... fille tout de bleu vêtu, laisse Sakura tranquille. Prend un adversaire à ta taille. Pas quelqu'un qui a une perte de mémoire et qui ne peut utiliser ses pouvoirs! Je veux te voir et tout de suite. La fille en question: En passant, si tu savais, je porte un nom. Et qui es- tu pour me parler sur se ton?? Lionel: Je me fou de ton nom et je m'appelle Lionel. Laisse Sakura tranquille. La fille: Tu ose me parler sur se ton... tu vas le payer.  
  
Elle lança Sakura du bout de ses bras et sauta sur Lionel. Pendant ce temps, dans l'ambulance, Lionel et Sakura étais de plus en plus mal en point.  
  
( à suivre) 


	6. L'étrange fille, partie II

L'étrange fille Partie II  
  
Tiffany regarda Sakura et Lionel avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ses deux meilleurs amis. Après un bref instant, à peine de quelques secondes, Sakura commença à bouger. Tiffany se mit à crier et tout les autres accourent autour d'elle. Après quelques secondes, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle commença à parler Sakura: Ou suis-je? Ou est le gentil garçon qui m'a sauvé?  
  
Tiffany et Anthony étaient très content que Sakura ouvre enfin les yeux. Elle était peut-être très pâle mais elle allait bien. Anthony: Je suis super content que tu sois revenue parmi nous. Mais, que veux-tu dire par il m'a sauvé? Tiffany : Tu vas bien Sakura? Sakura: Je vais très bien. Merci à vous deux de vous inquiéter pour moi.  
  
Elle se secoua la tête et retrouve ses esprits. Sakura : Il m'a sauvé. J'avais très peur et j'avais un très gros problème. Il m'a arraché de ses griffes et je suis revenue. Anthony : Des griffes de qui? De quoi tu parles? . Qui t'a fait ça? ( En regardant le bas de la robes toute déchirée) Sakura : Et bien, je vais très bien. Je n'ai rien de mal. Mais, c'est lui qui est en danger. Je dois aller l'aider.  
  
Thomas regarda Sakura car, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. Il s'approcha de Sakura et lui souffla à l'oreille : Thomas : Je sais ce que tu as! Il va s'en sortir. Ne t'inquiète pas!  
  
Sakura sauta dans ses bras mais, elle s'effondra sur le lit. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent près d'elle. Elle faisait beaucoup de fièvre. Elle doit se reposer mais, elle résiste car, elle s'inquiète trop pour lui. Lui qui a pu sauver sa vie.  
  
La fille : Je m'appelle « Feeling card. » La carte de toutes vos émotions et de tous vos désirs envers les autres. Lionel: Laisse ma. mon. Sakura tranquille. Tu ne sais pas avec qui tu as affaire. Pourquoi tu lui fais subir tout ça?  
  
Il appela le dieu du tonnerre mais, cela ne servi à rien. Elle a pu s'échapper. Feeling card : Tu ne sais donc rien. À chaque fois que tu vas me toucher avec une de tes cartes, ce ne sera pas moi qui va être blesser mais. SAKURA Lionel pense : Comment je vais faire pour la battre? Je ne veux pas blesser Sakura. Je veux que sa soit elle! Feeling card : Tu ne sais pas encore mais, tout ça, c'est de ta faute si je fais subir tout ça à toi, Sakura et les autres. Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu serais resté à Hong Kong! Lionel : Je ne comprends pas. Ma faute? Tu sais d'où je viens? Comment sais- tu tout ça? Feeling card : Je tien mes sources de renseignement. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Tu en sais trop maintenant.  
  
Une larme coula sur sa joue Lionel : Mais, je peux t'aider. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu as fait du mal à Sakura? Feeling card : Tout ça allait bien jusqu'au jour ou elle a commencé à transformer toutes ses cartes en cartes de Sakura. Elle ne s'occupait plus de nous. Enfin, très rarement. Puis, quand les dernières cartes a été transformées (Dark and Light) elle nous a complètement oublier. Seul dans un bouquin au fond d'un tiroir toujours fermé à clef!  
  
Lionel est bien content que la fille nous conte son histoire car, durant ce temps, Sakura pourrait aller mieux. Mais, il commence à avoir peur de ne plus la revoir car, il ne sait pas comment partir d'ici! Lionel se souvient de quelque chose. Quand la carte à commencer à l'ignorer, elle avait disparue comme par magie. Lionel: Mais tu l'aime quand même ton nouveau maître? Feeling card: Mais, je ne la déteste pas au contraire. Je l'aime bien. Lionel: Mais pourquoi tu lui fait subir tout ça? Feeling card: Ce n'est pas de tes affaire. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mèle. Lionel: Mais... Mais... Feeling card: Tu va voir. Son état va se détériorer à chaque jour jusqu'au moment ou elle va tout oublier. Ses amis, sa famille et meme toi  
  
La pluie commenca à tomber. Lionel versa une larme car il ne veux pas que Sakura l'oubli. Feeling card: Tu vas voir. Tout le monde va pleurer pour elle... et moi je serai mort de rire. Elle ne s'occupera plus de vous et juste de nous. Je vais tout effacer de sa mémoire sauf les Cartes de Sakura. Elle t'oubliera et toi aussi tu vas l'oublier. Crois-moi!!!  
  
La fille disparue si vite que Lionel se réveilla en sursaut. Tout le monde était content mais l'ambulancier n'avait pas l'air très ravi. L'ambulancier grognon ( c'est comme ça que Lionel l'avait appelé): Circulez, circulez. Il n'a rien à voir.  
  
Aussitot totalement réveillé, la première phrase que Lionel disa était : Est ce que Sakura va bien? Comment elle va? Thomas: Elle va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle se repose. Lionel: Elle ne doit pas se reposer... la fille va lui faire du mal et... Anthony: Quoi... quel fille? Lionel: Elle est une fille tout de bleu vétu et quand je comm...  
  
Lionel s'endormit si vite que il n'a meme pas pu finir sa phrase.  
  
Anthony: Je sais qui est cette fille. Tiffany: As tu remarqué? Je suis sure que c'est la meme fille que Sakura parlait!! Anthony: Si c'est bien se que je pense... on est tous en danger!!  
  
( à suivre) 


	7. Une révélation en cache une autre!

Une révélation en cache une autre!  
  
L'ambulance est déjà arrivé à l'hôpital. L'ambulancier et les deux autres emmenèrent Sakura et Lionel dans une chambre bien à eux. Tiffany, Anthony et Thomas décidèrent de rester durant la nuit. Hélas, Thomas n'avait pas l'air heureux. Il savait que Sakura allait bien mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était bizarre. Après mûre réflexion, son c?ur se noua quand il pensait a Tiffany. Tiffany arriva près de Thomas. Tiffany : Est-ce que ça va Thomas? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Thomas : Non, c'est juste que je me sens un peu bizarre.  
  
La gorge de Thomas se noua. Tiffany : Pourquoi te sens-tu bizarre?  
  
Thomas sort de la pièce en tourna le dos a Tiffany. Rendu au cadre de la porte, il lui demanda : Thomas : Est-ce que tu veux une limonade? Tiffany : Non merci. Je n'ai pas soif. Mais, est ce que tu pourrais téléphoner a ma mère pour lui dire que je ne viendrais pas coucher? Thomas : D'accord.  
  
Anthony entra dans la chambre. Il regarda dans la pièce et vie dans la fenêtre une ombre bleu. Anthony se frotta les yeux et l'ombrage disparue. Il demanda à Tiffany Anthony : Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un par la fenêtre? Tiffany : Non pourquoi? Anthony : Non, oublie ça. Ce n'est que la fatigue.  
  
  
  
Passé 1h du matin, Thomas ne dort toujours pas. Il avait sans cesse la même pensée. Tiffany. Il avait toujours son visage en mémoire. Il rougit. Il sorti une boîte de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et Tiffany apparaît devant lui. Il referma la boite aussitôt et la camoufla dans son t-shirt. Tiffany : Salut Thomas. C'est quoi que tu tien dans tes mains? Thomas : Eh. Je n'ai rien dans les mains. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé? Tiffany : Non non. Je voulais juste savoir comment allait Sakura  
  
Thomas regarda les yeux scintillant de Tiffany. Thomas : Sakura va très bien. Mais, je suis trop inquiet alors, c'est pour ça que je dors pas beaucoup. Tiffany : Très bien. Elle est chanceuse d'avoir un frère comme toi. Thomas : Tiffany. j'ai quelque chose à te donner. Tiffany : D'accord. montre-moi ça!  
  
Thomas sorti la boîte de son t-shirt mais hésita de craindre sa réaction. Tiffany : Allez. Je veux voir ce que tu as à me donner.  
  
Thomas sorti la boîte et la donna à Tiffany. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'elle vu l'étonna. Thomas : Je t'aime Tiffany. et depuis longtemps!  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un tendre et doux baiser sur ses lèvres rouges. Elle le repoussa aussitôt. Tiffany : Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Thomas!  
  
Thomas laissa partir Tiffany sans dire un mot et sans même lui répondre à son tour. Il la regarda disparaître dans la pénombre de la chambre à coucher, sur le lit voisin de Sakura.  
  
  
  
Tôt le matin, environ vers 7h15, Lionel se réveilla. Il vit que tout le monde dormait. Alors, il alla au chevet du lit de Sakura. Il la regarda et constata qu'elle avait reprit de la couleur. Lionel : Sakura. Sakura. Est-ce que tu dors? Sakura : Non, ça va. j'était réveillée. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Lionel : Est-ce que tu te souviens de qui c'est passé hier soir? Tu était mal pris!  
  
Sakura hocha la tête.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura : Non pourquoi? Lionel : Et bien. c'est que je crois connaître cette fille.  
  
Anthony arriva avec le petit-déjeuner Anthony : J'espère que vous ne dormez pas car j'ai de la nourriture pour tout le monde!  
  
Anthony arriva près de tiffany et lui sert un bol de gruau. Tiffany : Non, merci. Je n'ai pas très faim ce matin. Sakura : Ça ne va pas Tiffany? Tiffany : Non. ce n'est rien. Anthony : Tien. Tu dois manger.  
  
Elle prit son bol de gruau mais, elle était incapable de manger. Elle repensait encore à ce que Thomas lui avait dit Tiffany (sa pensée) : Je t'aime tiffany. et depuis longtemps.! Sakura : Tiffany. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir me reconduire à la bibliothèque s.v.p? Thomas tu veux nous accompagner? Thomas : Non, je n'ai pas encore fini mon bol de gruau!  
  
Alors, Tiffany et Sakura s'habille chacun leur tour. Après quelques minutes, ils arriva tout les deux a la bibliothèque. Sakura prit un livre sur la magie. Tiffany : Sakura, Je vais venir te chercher dans une heure.  
  
Elle parti sans attendre la réponse de Sakura. Elle se retourna et vit que Tiffany n'était plus là. Elle alla s'asseoir à une table bien éloigné de toute les personnes et commença à lire.  
  
Domik : Excuse-moi. Est-ce que je pourrait te parler?  
  
Sakura sursaute en entendant la minutieuse vois de Domik. Sakura : D'accord. Tu veux prendre mon livre? Je l'avait avant. Je vais te le donner dans une heure.  
  
Domik : Non. Ton livre ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis venue te parler. C'Est tout. Je te connais. Tu es Sakura n'est ce pas? Sakura : Comment ce fait-il que tu me connaisses? Domik : Je peux pas te le dire. Tu es en danger. Chaque jour te rapproche un peu plus de la mort. Tes amis sont en danger et ta famille aussi. Le monde sera anéantit. Feeling card va tout détruire si tu ne fait rien. Lionel ne peux rien faire pour t'aider. Sakura : Comment sais-tu la présence de feeling card? Domik : Je peux rien te dire. Ne prend pas le mal en patience. Tôt ou tard, tu le sera. Lionel pourra t'aider à t'avancer mais ne pourra pas combattre le mal a tes coté. Le sommeil règnera et un de tes proche sera parti avec une fille que tu connais réellement bien. Je peux pas en dire plus. Tu découvrira tôt ou tard.  
  
Sakura avait peur. Elle voulu lui dire tout plein de question mais il disparue dans la lumière. Elle regarda dans son bouquin et vit un papier. Elle l'ouvrit et lu : Je serais la quand tu aura besoin de moi. chaque chose qui va s'avoir produit va te mener a feeling card. Chaque jour te rapprochra de la mort. 


End file.
